1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting diode device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, blue LEDs are very successful in mass production. LEDs are considerably increased in its application scope. With the LED production yield increase to reduce the manufacturing costs, the industry demand upon light-emitting diodes continues to increase. The LEDs with smaller size, long life, small power consumption and other characteristics, have been widely used in 3C products, such as indicator and display devices.
However, the light-emitting diode chip and its package have only a single light-emitting profile (e.g., light-emitting angle), the illumination scope is limited, thereby restricting its application field. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for developing a new package structure for the light-emitting diode chip.